mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Dancouga
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1985 anime series Super Beast Machine God Dancouga and its 2007 remake Dancouga Nova. From Super Beast Machine God Dancouga Cyber Beast Team *'Dancouga' (断空我 Dankuga): The combined form of the first four Cyber Beast Machines derives its power from the spiritual energy of all its pilots, making it greater than the sum of its parts. With a sweep of its arm, it can destroy waves of attackers. Dancouga's primary weapons are the Dankuken, a sword in its right leg, and the Daigan, a beam cannon formed from the handheld weapons of its component machines. **'AGT-1 Eagle Fighter': Piloted by Shinobu Fujiwara and modified by Professor Hazuki from Shinobu's fighter, a standard model used at the Australian space military base. Quick and nimble, the Eagle Fighter forms Dancouga's head. **'AGT-2 Land Cougar': Special tank designed for, and piloted by, Sara Yuki. In cougar mode, the mecha can leap long distances. The Land Cougar forms Dancougar's left foot. **'AGT-3 Land Liger': Piloted by Masato Shikibu, it is similar in operation to the Land Cougar but armed differently. In liger mode, the mecha can leap like the Land Cougar. The Land Liger forms Dancouga's right foot. **'AGT-4 Big Moth': Piloted by Ryo Shiba, its name is an abbreviation of "big" and "mammoth". A heavily armed tank which can transform into a mammoth, the Big Moth forms Dancouga's body. *'Black Wing': Developed and piloted by Ross Igor's son, Alan, like the Cyber Beast Machines the Black Wing is transformable and has fighter and humanoid modes. Since the mecha was not developed by Professor Hazuki, it lacks the Aggressive System. It is slightly longer than the Eagle. *'Gandor': A large, gray spacecraft built and commanded by Professor Hazuki, Gandor can fire a very powerful energy cannon from its "mouth called the Gandor Cannon (Gandor Ho ガンドール砲). It transforms into a huge winged dragon, and is the new base of operations for the Cyber Beast Machines after their original operations center is destroyed. It was only able to operate for up to 180 days after activation. Sometimes mistranslated as Gundor. *'Final Dancouga': The combined form of all five Cyber Beast Machines. With Black Wing a new flight pack, Dancouga's aerial performance is greatly increased. Final Dancouga was not on the TV series or the OVAs, but it was incorporated into the Super Robot Wars series of video games as a playable unit. Zorbados Empire Main Forces *'Emperor Muge Zorbados': The leader of the Muge Empire, a 5 meter tall cyborg wizard that uses necromancy to command the forces of the dead. His primary attack consists of commanding his castle to fire a laser cannon that forms a purple energy dragon that will spawn a destructive tornado that shreds enemies while draining their mental strength. To aid Zan-Gaioh against Dancouga he managed to manipulate a subspace called the Red Dimension where he could alter the environment, gravity, and electromagnetic enegry. If needed he can call upon evil spirits to power his castle's laser cannon although in various Super Robot Wars games these can be used as a projectile attack. He managed to reincarnate in God Bless Dancouga by possessing a human to create a gigantic super computer body for him and mutated said human temporarily into False Dancouga. *'Dol-Fer': Aerial fighters used by the Muge Empire. Powers include flight, energy bolts from under the cockpit, and a 4-tube bomb launcher on their back. *'Zephyr': Giant robots used by the Muge Empire that serve as the primary invasion force. Powers include flight, clawed hands, missiles from on top, and pectoral beams. *'Muge Trooper': The human sized infantry of the Muge Empire. They are armed with a laser rifle and use jetpacks to outmaneuver enemies. *'Muge Battleship': The main space battleships of the Muge Empire. Aside from flight in both space and Earth's atmosphere they are armed with a laser cannon in their bow and can launch missiles from around their hull. *'Death Gaia Battle Cruiser': The Muge Empire's most powerful battleship commanded by Death Gaia and is used as the main transport for dol-fers, zephyrs, and muge troopers. Aside from flight in both space and Earth's atmosphere it can fire a very powerful laser from the eye on the right side of its hull and has a 10-tube missile launcher on its top. Muge Mecha *'Death Grome 1': Appears in episodes 6, 7, 8, 9, and 11. Powers include flight, clawed hands, pectoral beams, cranium and shoulder missiles, pectoral and chest missiles, speed, shoulder tentacles, and abdomen smoke bombs for the escape pod. *'Zephyr Maximum': Appears in episodes 7 and 8. Powers include flight, shoulder missiles, pectoral beams, and wrist claws, **'Maximum Beta': Powers include flight, claws, and double shoulder beams. **'Maximum Alpha': Powers include flight and claws. **'Maximum Gamma': Powers include flight, claws, and pectoral beams. *'Krysos': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, tentacles, flamethrowers, energy orbs, body fireballs, body lasers, and missiles. *'Guild Fortress 1': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, spike lasers, thick armor, laser cannons, a revolving attack, and forming a barrier. *'Gran Britter': Appears in episode 12. Powers include fire breath, flight, eye lasers, claws that can discharge electricity, and pectoral beams. *'Death Grome 2': Appears in episodes 13 and 16. Powers include flight, pectoral and chest missiles, shoulder missiles, claws, and burrowing. *'Hallucinating Mecha': Appears in Episode 18. Powers include flight, burrowing, hallucinating sound waves, chest lasers, and a sickle blade for right hand. *'Nonrem': Appears in episode 19. Powers include cube form, swimming, flight, can put people into a trance through their nightmares, hand bolts, and face beams. *'Hypnosis Mecha': Appears in Episode 22. Powers include mind erasing, a combat mode, burrowing, hand whips that can discharge electricity, pectoral beams, and chest missiles. *'Murder Machine': Appears in episode 23. Only known power is super strength. *'Guild Fortress 2': Appears in episode 24. Only known powers are flight and a laser beam. *'Underground Beast': Appears in episode 25. Powers include burrowing, heat resistance, can change into a humanoid form, pectoral beam cannons, sharp claws, and torso missiles. *'Fire Ball': Appears in episode 26. Powers include a geyser disguise, body heat, eye lasers, swimming, extendable tail, high jumping, and sleep hypnosis. *'Repilcants': Appear in episode 27 and are replicas of Land Cougar, Land Liger, and Big Moth. **'Replicant Cougar': Powers include missiles, shoulder cannons, and agility. **'Replicant Liger': Powers include mane missiles and speed. **'Replicant Big Moth': Powers include an elephant trunk and head machine guns. *'Aerial Combat Robot': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, torso missiles, pectoral beams, feet jet thrusters, and can separate into four parts to create an electric net. *'Desire': Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight, a laser rifle, and agility. *'Gilbauer': Appears in episode 38. Powers include super sonic flight, lasers, invisibility, pectoral missiles, immobilizing chest eye beam, and creating illusions from the chest eye. *'Zan-Gaioh': Appears in Requiem For Victims. Powers include forming tornado, shoulder missile launchers, back tentacles, three-tubed overhead missile launcher that launch missiles that can create an electric forcefield, extendable jawed-tentacle from the face with an energy-draining bite, acid spit, can reconnect body halves when split in half, and tail missiles. *'Kuzard': Appears in God Bless Dancouga. Powers include orange mouth energy bolts, heavily armored eyes, sharp claws, flight, and can self-destruct. *'Kinoshita': Appears in God Bless Dancouga. Powers include strength and a whip. *'False Dancouga': Appears in God Bless Dancouga. Only known power is super sonic flight. Diore Empire The Diore Empire is a race of plant-like humanoids that travel the universe in their mobile planet, the Diras Star. They only appear in Dancouga: Blazing Epilogue. *'Empress Diore': The leader of the Diore Empire capable of emitting bladed vines from her body ideal for impalement and can use this to instill energy into others to the point of reviving dead humans like Shapiro Keats. *'Plant Colossus': A gigantic bioweapon of the Diore Empire capable of burrowing, using its claw fingers for melee combat, and was composed entirely of vegetation which allowed it to absorb most physical attacks, regeneration that could grow back limbs, control nearby plant life, and release vines from the body that could emit electric shocks. *'Dirad Battle Mecha': The main infantry of the Diore Empire, humanoid mecha capable of flight and firing shoulder lasers. *'Dirad Combat Mecha': A pair of high performance battle mecha used by Keim and Abel. Powers include flight, forehead lasers, launchable arms each attached to a wire, torso electric bolts, and remote controlled orbs armed with laser guns. From Dancouga Nova Protagonist Mecha Dancouga Nova The Dancouga Nova is basically the unit developed for the Dancouga Nova Project. Its appearance is the same as its predecessor, the Dancouga, other than the fact that the mecha get a newer design from the older models. The Dancouga Nova is a combination of four separate machines, which are the Nova Eagle, Nova Rhino, Nova Liger, and the Nova Elephant. In which each of these mecha have three different transformations; Humanoid, Beast, and Vehicle types. Dancouga Nova's Weaponry include the (Dankuu Ken 断空剣 Slash/Sever Space Sword) , An atomic-vibration blade and the Dancouga Nova's default weapon. The (Dankuu Hou　断空砲 lit: Slash/Sever Space Cannon) , which is an array of cannons that can be fired all at once and the Boost Nova Knuckle, which Dancouga Nova launches its right arm. The unit can only be piloted by Aoi through a direct motion tracing system. Each of the separate Nova mecha combine to form the Dancouga Nova: * The Nova Eagle forms the head of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Eagle Fighter. * The Nova Rhino forms the left foot of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Land Liger. * The Nova Liger forms the right foot of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Land Cougar. * The Nova Elephant forms the body of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Big Moth. The Dancouga Nova can also go into its second mode called Dancouga Nova God Beast Mode when its Aggressive System is activated. This changes the unit's color to gold and became a beast-like mecha due to the beast modes of all four machines. Aoi unlocked this mode in episode 9 and Its powers is so intense and above the scale that it needs the whole team to pilot it. This mode ends up as a last resort to the whole team. D-Phoenix : The D-Phoenix is a transport airship that transports the Dancouga Nova units to their destination of their missions. very little is known of this aircraft. D-Poseidon/Dragon's Hive : The D-Poseidon is a submarine that can turn into a large robot that first premiers in episode 8 and can fly in space in the last episode. It possesses a dragon-like body and can fire an energy beam from the mouth. It is based on Gundar from the original series. R-Daigun : The fifth unit of Dancouga Nova Project developed alongside the 4 main machines. A red Mecha similar to the predecessor, the Black Wing, the unit has both Humanoid, Beast, and Vehicle types. It is also equipped with a stealth capability that allows it to disappear and prevents it from being detected. Its attack capabilities were just like Dancouga Nova and it is equipped with newer weapons like the Dan-Stinger a pair of machine guns with one in each wrist, the Dan-Blade and its twin lancer form Dan-Blade Twin used for close combat, the Absolute Hurricane which fires a jet of wind that can blow away certain enemies. Its pilot is Eida and its first appearance is in Episode 4. It was then reclaimed by the Dragon's Hive after she defected from the enemy side. Dancouga Max God The combination between Dancouga Nova and R-Daigun, this is the final unit of the Dancouga Nova Project based on the Final Dancouga's data. Due to the combination of both units, the Dancouga Max God is the strongest of all the Dragon's Hive's machines as well as giving it an improved flight capabilities. Its armaments are similar to Dancouga Nova but with more attacks: including the (Final Dankuu Hou ファイナル・断空砲), which fires two powerful beam cannons on its back, the Missile Detonator, firing several missiles to the enemy, the Dan-Blade Shot, which fires two Dan-Blades in a boomerang-like fashion, and the Dankuu Dangai Ken 断空弾劾剣　lit: Slash/Sever Space Judgment Sword), the unit's finishing attack. Hostile Mecha * Waroids: Appear throughout the series. The tank versions are armed with a railgun for each arm while the helicopter versions have a machine gun under each wing and can :change into a humanoid form. Upgraded tank versions appear in episode 8 with two cannons for each arm instead of just one. There are also brown four-legged walker versions armed with a left arm machine gun and right arm missile launcher. * Genocidron Tank: Appears in episode 1. Is a tank-like vehicle that turns into a robot (dubbed Grapple Mode). It attacks by swinging its arms which appear to each have four missile launchers. Appears in Super Robot Wars Z2. * Genocidron Ground Carrier: Appears in episodes 2 and 3. Is a carrier-like vehicle that turns into a robot (dubbed Grapple Mode). It attacks by coiling around an enemy and eating it as well as a pair of turrets on the head. Appears in Super Robot Wars Z2. * Genocidron Howitzer: Appears in episode 3. Is armed with four howitzer cannons on its back and six double barreled turrets on the torso, although they were never used. * Deiga: Appear in episodes 4 and 5. Is armed with long range cannons and missile pods. Its grapple mode has a drill for its right arm. It was rebuilt in episode 9 only to be destroyed by R-Daigun. * Genocidron Bomb: Appears in episode 5. Is armed with a pair of buzzsaws, thick regenerating armor, and a cobalt bomb. * Genocidron Battleship: Appears in episode 7. Is armed with cannons all around itself although they were never used. * Regulus Alpha: Appears in episode 10. Powers include levitation, a sphere force field, machine guns for arms, and super speed. It is the only hostile mech aside from Original Dancouga to appear in Super Robot Wars Link. It later appears in Super Robot Wars Z2. * Reformed Regulus Body 1: Appears in episode 11. Is armed with purple energy bolts from the torso, energized fists, and a sword in the abdomen and has super speed. * Reformed Regulus Body 2: Appears in episode 11. Is armed with super strength and energy shoulder cannons and has super speed. It can absorb rocks to make its armor stronger. * Original Dancouga: Appears in episode 12. Powers include six impaling spears from the torso with over a dozen smaller ones in the waist, flight, invisibility, a nuclear flamethrower in the forehead, can extend its arms short distances, and a purple energy beam from the forehead. It also has very thick armor capable of withstanding the Absolute Cannon. It is the only hostile mech aside from Regulus Alpha to appear in Super Robot Wars Link. It later appears in Super Robot Wars Z2. * Moon Will: The primary antagonist of the series that intends to destroy Earth with Earth Will; he is stated to be the size of Dragon Hive Island. Powers include firing laser barrages from different directions and an energy cannon in the torso.